Things that happen
by Shumer
Summary: Santana is having a hard time to the comming out thing, and Finn does not help.  This starts right after Mash Off
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic please review!**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Chapter one

It was Monday morning, 2 weeks after I was outed to the entire world, I was barely hanging on, and it was all for Brittany. She just saw the nicest things like always, but the truth was that I wasn't happy anymore, not even by having her.

After I saw the commercial, it was only a couple of days later that was everywhere, so, like I was expecting it, everyone find out, and not just the school people, I mean everyone.

I woke up that morning feeling sick but Brittany was waiting for me out side, so I had to get ready, when I went downstairs for my breakfast, I heard it, that stupid campaign commercial, and my mom and dad where watching it. I froze at that sight, I wasn't ready for that. When was finish they turn around with a face that I would never ever forget, it was a mixture between disappointment, fear but mostly, anger. All my father did was hit me in my face so hard that when I realize what happen I was on the floor of the living room, my mom didn't look at me she just left me there. After I finally stood up, all he said was – You have 5 minutes to get your stuff, your not welcome anymore at this house, you don't know us, we don't know you – and he left for work.

So I did what I was told, I grab my cheerios bag and another that I used to use for holyday trips and pack everything I could find. I didn't cry at that moment. The only thing going trough my mind was "you don't know us, we don't know you". When I finished, I look around to see me ex-room, I closed my eyes and close the door behind me. My mother was long gone and when I found my phone there was a message from Britt telling me that she wasn't able to pick me up, but she was sorry and she will saw me at school. In that point I begin to cry. All I had was her and glee club, the cheerios were never there for me so I didn't count them, and glee club was just the best part of me day, of course after being with Britt.

After I was able to walk again, I took my car keys and left the house, so many memories where there, but I wasn't welcome there anymore.

I was late for school so I look in the review mirror to see what the crying had done to my make up, I fix it up, and went to school.

I arrive just before my geography class with Brittany, so reach her at her locker and when she saw me she just wave like if I haven't see her in months. We hug each other and head to class. Just before we sit, she asked me why I was late and I lie. I lie to the only person that love me in that moment, but I wasn't ready for all the questions she will have if I told her the truth so I just said – I just overslept, good thing your weren't able to pick me up, because then we both would've been late – and gave her a weak smile all she did was smile back and the conversation was over.

The day was really slow, and finally was rehearsal time, so I went to our class room when suddenly a cold green shower hit me, when I was able to see, a stupid hockey player was giving a high five to his moron friend that had the slushie cup empty in his hand, and he yell dyke! The normal Santana Lopez reaction would be kick both of them right there in the nuts, but in that moment all I could do was hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and keep my way to the room that was reserved for the Troubletones.

I decided to go first there to explain why I was going to be late. When I open the door, everyone mouths were on the ground, and Britt erase a beautiful smile that was on her face to a very worry expression, she run to where I was and star cleaning me up. All could Shelby could say was – We'll wait for you in the choir room – Brittany nod and took me to the bathroom, she made sure no one was there and took me to wash my hair and face that was all green. Silent tears were dropping from my eyes and Britt with that cute smile of her said – Hey don't worry, everything will be ok, next time you see them you can slash them with your vicious vicious words – and she smile, who would've thought that, that smile, was all I needed to feel a little better.

When she finished washing my hair, I asked

– Why are we going to the choir room? –

– Because Mr. Shue and Finn want to talk to you –

– What!

And I ran out of there, directly to the choir room, all the sadness and anger that was inside me was about to reach the surface.

When I reach the choir room, I didn't care who was there, all I could see was Frankenteen and everything was out whit a series of yelling… again.

– Do you think that with a simple apology I would forgive you? –

– What? Well yeah, I know what I did was wrong, Kurt help me to see that –

– And you think that would be enough? Everything is wrong because of you! –

– Hey it's ok, no one actually cares if you are gay or not –

And with that the tears star again.

– You really believe that? – All I could was sob.

– Yeah everything will be alright, you'll see –

– You're wrong, everything is fucked up –

– Hey don't be like that, just… – he tried to hug me, but I wasn't going to let him, because of him everything was falling down because of him.

– No! I don't need your stupid apologies, everything is wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen! –

– Calm down everything will be ok –

– No it won't! And all because of your stupid big mouth! Everyone ones don't you understand! My parents know! And they aren't cool with this like Kurt's dad, they kick me out! I don't have a home anymore and all because of you! – And I ran out.

Everyone was in shock no body, not even Brittany knew what to do.

_Please review! like i said before it's my first fan fic and english is not my first lenguage so if you see anything that is not used in correct form please let me know!_

_Hope you enjoy it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

It's great to see that you liked my story even with all that bad spelling!

thank you for the help!

So chapter two, it's a lot more depressing than the first one but i hope you love it as well.

**More tears**

After I ran out of the choir room, I reach my car, I didn't have a home, didn't know what to do, and the bruise from my dad hit was starting to form.

So I just drive, anywhere in particularly, until I reach a small rest stop that was in one of the hills on the outsides of Lima. I stop there looking down and everything seemed pretty beautiful from that distance, but the truth was, that for me, Santana Lopez, wasn't beautiful anymore. With that thought, I closed my eyes, and let the sleep come to me.

I didn't know how long i slept, but when I woke up, it was dark already, I look up at my phone to see the hour, and before even see that I saw – "you have 16 missed calls, 7 unread messages" – most of the calls were from Brittany, one from Finn, one from Mr. Shue, one from Shelby and with a enormous surprise on my face, 3 were from Quinn, in all those years of being frienemies, she didn't call me that many time, it was definitely weird.

I start my car and went back to Lima, I stop at the park that I always went with Britt, and decided to call her.

"My god Santana where are you?"

"I'm in our park"

"Ok don't move, met me near the swings"

"Ok see you in five?"

"Sure, wait for me"

I hung up, Britt house was in her run, at five minutes exactly, so I decided that after I made her worry all afternoon, it'll be nice if she saw me first and don't make her wait for me and worry her even more.

I reach the swings and she was already there. I bit my lip at her sight; I was ashamed, she looked so worry. She was looking down when I decided to walk and stare at my feet, so I didn't realize when she ran to me and hug me real hard.

All I did was returned the hug with the all the strength I had left, and the tears start again, I looked like a waterfall. She kiss all over my face and said.

"You're living with me"

"What?" – I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was too good to be true.

Yes, I told my parents everything and they are ok with me, with us, and most important with you living with us, so you will have a home again."

She said that with the biggest, most whitest and prettiest smile I have ever saw in my entire life, and that melt me, so all I was able to do was give her my hand and she lead us to my car, I was still crying so she took my keys, and droved us to her house.

She took all my bags from the trunk, and opened her house. I was still looking down, when her mother took me in the sweetest hug I ever received, and she said something that until this day, is till in my mind.

"Don't worry about anything, this is your home now, nothing has change, except maybe a few grand rules, but you still our latina daughter to us – and with that Mr. Pierce join in the hug, and then Brittany.

All I could said was thank you after the group hug ended, Britt took me up stairs and put me to bed, I was like a baby, I was so tired that I didn't refuse at anything, we cuddle and she let me go just for a second, and said.

"Don't worry I'm just going to send Q a message that you are ok, both of us were looking for you all day."

I couldn't believed that, after all Q and I weren't friends anymore, it was nice that, after everything, she still care about me.

When she get the respond form Quinn, she hug me again and both of us fall sleep within minutes, after a crazy day, I finally felt love and at home again.

That feeling didn't last long enough. I had a horrible nightmare, Britt and I were at school, laughing and having fun, until a Neanderthal from the football team slushie Britt, instead of defending her, I just stood there, not knowing what to do, Britt just cry under a red ice cover. Then she turn to me with anger all over her face and slap me in the face, she scream at me that I wasn't good enough for her, that I couldn't protect her and she walk away, I was glued in my spot and my voice was gone, so nothing I did made her turn again. That was all I needed, all the insecurities came back, I decided to chill and went down to the kitchen for some food or water to calm my nerves, I climb out of the bed really slowly so that Brittany didn't wake up, I reach the kitchen get some cereal with some milk and sit down in the kitchen table, after I finished I realize that my plan didn't work so I went to the living room and turned on the TV, and like a joke, there I was again, with the stupid rainbow flag, that thing that ruin my life, and the tears came back again.

Brittany most have sense my absent and went looking for me, all she found was, her girlfriend completely broken in tears in fetal position in her sofa. I could sense her being worry about me, but in that moment it almost did not matter to my, for me my life was over, even with her by my side, everything else was broken, I felt like I could die right there in that moment.

For a moment that thought scare me and would not leave my mind for a really long time.


End file.
